Never Again
by nature element6
Summary: what will happen when Inuyasha chooses Kikyo over Kagome at death point? Sesshoumaru unwillingly saved Kagome? Will Sesshoumaru and Kagome's path cross again? Read and Find out!
1. prologue

**Author's Note: OK, if you are reading this, that means I at least got you attention. This story was published like 2 years ago, I stopped writing about 3 months after I published it, and now I'm back at it. This time I'm determined to actually keep on writing stories. This story is only 6 chapters long, and I hope that if you are reading it, please give me a comment on whether you would want me to continue this story. When I read this again, it felt horrible to me so I changed some of the chapters a bit. Well please tell me if you would like me to continue or not after reading the 6 chapters. Thanks a bunch.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**Prologue**

Inuyasha, Kagome and Kikyo are at Naraku's castle, the others did not pass though Naraku's barrier. Kagome is paralyzed by Naraku; she stared at the scene before her with wide eyes. Inuyasha turned to Kagome; he saw Kagome under the same condition as Kikyo is. It's an illusion Naraku put up with his dark magic.

888888

Sango, Miroku and Shippou are at Keade's village.

"Miroku, I'm really worried, will they destroy Naraku."

"There's nothing we can do Sango, but to wait for them to return."

"I don't trust that Kikyo, I don't care what's going to happen to Inuyasha, but what if she hurt Kagome." Sango asked hotly, feeling helplessly, because she can't help them destroy Naraku.

"Kagome!" Shippou wailed.

"Oh, my dear Sango."

SMACK "Ugh, how could you think of such a thing at a time like this."

888888

Naraku smirked, one of the wenches will die, and Inuyasha will suffer. _'Such pathetic humans. This should be entertaining, watching him struggle with which one to save. The one he abandon will be filled with hatred, and the jewel will be more evil, and the more evil it is, the more beautiful it become. When both of them die, there will be nothing standing in my way of destroying Inuyasha, and the sacred jewel will be mine in no time!'_

* * *

To be continued...

This chapter is very short I know, but they get longer as they go on.

Hope you liked it.


	2. Improtant choices

Declaimer: i don't own Inuyasha

**Important Choices**

"No, not you too" Inuyasha walked toward Kagome.

"Would you choose her over me Inuyasha?"

He turned, looking at her; he realized how much he loved her, and of his promise. Even after 50 years, his heart still belongs to her.

"No, I will always protect you, you mean more to me than she ever will. I will never let Naraku kill you again. NEVER."

Inuyasha carefully picked Kikyo up. "I'll be back for you Naraku." and left the castle. As Inuyasha picked Kikyo up, Naraku slashed Kagome everywhere. She felt pain, but the pain is nothing compare to the pain in her heart, as Inuyasha said those words, her heart shattered into pieces. Naraku snickered and left the, but the castle remained, he knows that Kagome is going to die very soon.

Kagome's vision blurred, both by tears and the loss of blood. She knows she is dieing, and no one will be there to save her. Death meant nothing to her any more, but she will not die at Naraku's castle. She staggered to the forest near the castle. She feels pain, sadness and anger wash over her, but not hatred. She could feel light slipping away from her. Using her last consciousness strength, she whispered "Why Inuyasha? Why did you betray me Inuyasha?" then she fell into blackness.

He rushed pass the trees with a human girl and an ugly toad. The scent of Naraku is getting closer and closer. When he arrived at the castle, Naraku is long gone, but his fowl scent lingered in the air. His half-brother and that dead wench have been here. Inuyasha's wench was here as well. She is still near by, he can smell her blood. Curiosity got the better of him.

888888

"Come Rin."

At the forest he came through, there she is, bloody and is inches away from death. _'What should I do with her? She will be no use to me since my half-broth abandoned her here to die.'_

"Pretty lady, wake up, Lord Sesshoumoru, is she okay. Can she come with us, please?"

"No, Rin, she may not."

"Please at lest save her."

"No"

"But she's hurt." Rin started to sob.

'_Anything to make her stop that.'_

* * *

To be continued

Hope you like it. My first fanfic. Please review.


	3. Sango’s anger and meeting Midoriko

Declaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**Sango's anger and meeting Midoriko**

At Kaede's Village

"WHAT? You left Kagome at Naraku's Castle. What are you thinking? Not only that, you brought HER here instead of Kagome. Are you CRAZY?" screamed Sango.

After taking a deep breath

"You left Kagome there to die under Naraku's hand, you swore to protect her, but NO, you choose that dead woman. After all she'd been through for you, you choose that dead wrench over her. Do you know how much she loves you? She gave up everything for you, and you don't even care, Do you?" Sango is so mad, she wants to kill Inuyasha for what he has done.

"Sango calm down, she is still alive we can only hope for the best of her." Miroku said.

"Kagome is dead OK." Inuyasha stated in a saddened voice.

"What, how can you be so sure?"

"She is in worse condition than Kikyo, she won't survive."

"She's alive, if she's dead, I would have my soul bake." Kikyo stated emotionlessly.

"Kikyo, good, you are alive, Are you OK?"

"ALIVE!" she's already dead your baka."

"Don't you ever call Kikyo dead again."

They stared at each other ready to fight.

"Now, now, let's settle this peacefully shall we?"

They glared at each other one last time before sitting back down again.

"I think we should go back to where you and Naraku last fought, and try to find Kagome. If she is under the condition you described, she shouldn't be far away from there."

"Agreed, we set out at dawn tomorrow."

888888

"Where am I? Am I dead? What is this place, it's beautiful."

"My child." A gentle hand lay on Kagome's shoulder, and a beautiful voice rang though the air. "You are in your own dream land."

Kagome spun around, there before her, stood a beautiful woman. "Who are you," she blurted out. "Sorry, but aren't I suppose to be dead."

She smiled gently. "I'm Midoriko, do you wish to be dead so much."

"No, wait a minute, you are the Midoriko. I don't mean to be rude, but aren't you dead."

"My body is gone, but my soul lives on in the Sikon No Tama. You mush understand that you are not Kikyo's reincarnation. You only resemble her since her soul was burned in to the Shikon when she took the shikon with her to hell."

"But then…….."

"Listen Kagome I can only visit you and train you in your dreams. There is much I have to teach you. But right now, you have to make a decision. Will you let Inuyasha find you, and travel with them and Kikyo, or will you find the rest of the jewel by yourself and with the help from the one who saved you."

'_Inuyasha, no, I can't bear it.'_

"I will choose to travel by myself." Kagome stated shakily.

"Very well I shall make sure that Kikyo feel her whole soul back. It's time for you to leave."

"Wait Midoriko, I have one more question."

"Yes?"

"Who is the one that saved me?"

"I don't think I'm supposed to say, but I'll give you a clue. He was once your foe," Then she faded away. Leaving a wide eyed Kagome in the forest near Naraku's castle.

'_How is it that I'm still alive? I was at the edge of death.'_ thought Kagome as she walked to a village west of Naraku's castle. _'He was once you foe. I wonder who he is.'_ She hid her scent in case Inuyasha is looking for her. As she walked, her thought wandered to Inuyasha. _'Oh Kami is hurts.' _Her physical injuries are healed, but her heart isn't. _'He will pay for what he has done.'_ She thought bitterly. _'the only reason I kept on coming back is because of my duty- to collect the Shikon shards, and Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara.'_

* * *

TBC 

Please review, I would love some suggestions!


	4. Inuyasha's regret

Declaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**Inuyasha's Regret**

The new Inu- group are going to where they and Naraku last fought. When all of a sudden

Souls flew straight at Kikyo, and entered her body. She glowed and every thing was back as it is.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sango asked in a whisper.

"Yes, that is my soul, I'm full once again and Kagome is dead." Kikyo said those words with a hint of joy in her voice.

"No, no this is not happening. No, Kagome can't be dead." Shippou cried.

"**Kagome! **This would never have happened if it wasn't for you Inuyasha." Sango wanted to make Inuyasha pay, but most of all, she wants to destroy Naraku. Naraku have taken her whole family, now Kagome, who was like her own little sister.

Inuyasha silently run away and no one followed him. He walked along the rive bank. _'Kagome. She was the first person after Kikyo who accept me as who I am. I loved her as my friend. I don't regret saving Kikyo, but I don't want Kagome to be gone. I already miss her. Sango's right, it's all my fault.'_Tears are falling freely now.

'_Oh Kagome, I never meant for this to happen. I have to find her body, and take it beck to her time to inform her family. I still have to come back to collect the shards…… without her.' _

888888

After a day of traveling, she finally arrived at a village. It's amazing that she hasn't been attacked by any youkai. She was just wondering who the head man of the village is when a little girl ran to her.

"What's your name?"

"Em, I'm Kagome, Higurashi Kagome, and you are?"

"Aki."

"That's a pretty name, can you tell me where the headman is Aki?"

"Yes, I'm their granddaughter."

Aki lead Kagome to a large house.

"Mommy, daddy, I'm back, and I brought home a new friend."

"I'm coming. Hello there, who are you? I don't see you around the village."

"I'm Kagome. I'm not from the village. I just came to see if there is any thing that can help me with my travel."

"Well come in. you'll need a nice bath and some new clothing and food."

"But I have nothing to pay you with."

"It's ok; tomorrow you can help the village healing woman to heal the people who are injured from the demon they killed yesterday."

"Is this a demon slayer village?"

"Oh no, but we can defend ourselves if there is danger. Now go take a bath, and we'll eat, and you can sleep."

Kagome's dream world

"Hello Kagome."

Kagome spun around in alert but only to find Midoriko there. "Oh, hi, so we are here to improve my power right?"

"Yes. Listen to me closely. You hold great power within you, it needs to be awakened, but once it is. You must be train or else, your power might be a dangerous thing to yourself."

"But it's my power, how can it be dangerous to me."

"If you are not careful, one of your powerful attacks will harm you in the procedure, and there are many more."

"Oh"

"Let us get on with our training shall we."

A few hours later

"Here you are. These should be enough."

"Thank you, but, um……"

"Yes?"

"Is it OK for me to have a bow and some arrows?"

"Sure. Here you go, and good luck."

"Thank you for your kindness. I'll remember it. Bye everyone."

She set of on the hunting of the Shikon shards.

888888

"Damn it, where is she? This is where we fought, and her scent stops right here, but where is she?"

"Is it possible that the imps oh hell have taken her body as well? I've never heard of such a thing." said Miroku.

"Even if her body is taken, where are the shards? She had them. Is it possible that Naraku took them?"

"Is that all you care about Inuyasha? The Shikon shards? Is it?" Sango asked in a cold voice.

But he is there no more. He took of in a run to the well. _'I have to inform her family of the tragedy. I will avenge Kagome. I'll take down Naraku. I will not let him escape again!'_

Some time later

"Here it goes." He jumped out at the other side of the well.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Souta shouted.

"Hi, um, is your mom home?"

"Sure, she's insides. Where's Kagome?"

He didn't answer that, he ran in the house.

"Oh, hi Inuyasha, where's Kagome?" Kagome's mom was surprised that Inuyasha came all by himself without Kagome, but she thought nothing of it.

"Um, well, I need to talk to you about that." Inuyasha stammered.

"Is she OK? Oh, no, did something happen to her?" A sense of foreboding loomed over her now.

"Well, its Kagome, she's, um she's..."

"She's what?" Something was wrong, she could feel it. Inuyasha I always straightforward and loud, for him to be like this, something terrible must have happened to Kagome. "Tell me Inuyasha!!"

He could no longer stand the stalling, "She's dead." He blurted

Shock took over her body. _'No!!, this can't be, I've always feared this would happen, it's dangerous over there I should have stopped her from going. But… Kagome is strong, she can't be, she just can't be.'_

"I'm sorry. I didn't save her." Inuyasha hung his head, "I'm sorry, it was my fault, I couldn't protect her. I..I wanted to bring her body back, but I can't find a trace of it. It's like it just disappeared. "

"No, no this can't be true. I'm always afraid this would happen. No..." she whispered. Then she fainted from shock.

* * *

TBC

Hope you like it. Please review.


	5. Enter Sesshoumaru

Declaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**Enter Sesshoumaru**

Kagome have already gotten one jewel shard. 'I'm doing well. Way to go Kag. It's even better that when we were traveling together. On, I miss Shippou and Sango, maybe Miroku, no I mi'

"Ah!" A scream of a young girl pierced through Kagome's thought.

She started to run in the direction of the scream. 'The sun is already down, what is a young girl doing out here by herself?' she wondered.

She burst through the forest to a clearing. There before her stood a young girl and a snake yokai.

"Hold it right there."

"Ah, another human. You look delisssious, you can be my dinner, and the girl can be dessssssert."

"In your dreams!" with that she let an arrow loose. It hit the snake dead on the head; and it turned into a pile of ashes.

"Pretty lady, you saved Rin. What's you name?"

"Kagome."

"Rin know you. You are that pretty lady Lord Sesshoumaru saved."

'_Isn't she Sesshoumaru's ward? Wait a second….'_

"What did you say Rin? Sesshoumaru saved me?" she asked incredulously.

"Yep"

''_He was once you foe.' Could it really be Sesshoumaru?'_ but her thoughts was interrupted by the appearance of a certain taiyoukai.

888888

"Master Sesshoumaru, Master Sesshoumaru, Rin ran off while she's playing."

Sesshoumaru sent Jaken an icy glare. "If she is harmed you will"

He was interrupted by a high pitched scream.

"Pay the price." He finished and ran to the direction of the scream.

'_Why does Lord Sesshoumaru bother to keep that ignorant child?' _Jaken thought.

He stopped at the edge of the forest. There before him, was another human losing an arrow at the snake demon, with Rin out of the harm way. The arrow hit the snake's head and fell in to ashes.

Then he stepped in to the clearing.

Rin ran to him and said, "Kagome-sama saved me Lord Sesshoumaru."

He simply nodded once and said: "Rin, go with Jaken, I will join you shortly."

"Okay! Bye, Kagome-sama!" then she skipped off to where Jaken is.

The human stood up, she is Inuyasha's wrench. In a flash, his hand is on her throat. He narrowed his eyes.

Kagome whimpered in fear. _'Oh God, Kami help me!'_ but her confusion was overcoming her fear. '_Is it possible that he saved me? I have to know.'_

He smelled fear rather than confusion. _'I should kill her this instant, but she did saved Rin's life, so she's lucky this time. I will spare her life.'_

"Se-Sesshoumaru?" Kagome whimpered in a small voice.

He regarded her coldly, but didn't speak. She took it as a sign to continue.

"Did- did you"

"Spill it out human." Sesshoumaru said with his hand still on her throat.

"Did you revive me a few days ago?" Kagome blurted out.

"Yes." He said suspiciously. _'What is this human wench getting at?'_

"OH. Um, could you let go of me?" Kagome asked nervously.

He let go of her slowly.

'_It's a miracle he hasn't killed me yet!'_

He heard her thought easily, but he said aloud: "Since you saved Rin's life, I will spare yours. But the next time we meet, I will not hesitate in killing you."

With that said, he left a stunned Kagome in the middle of the clearing.

888888

Inuyasha has returned to the feudal era after explaining what happened to Kagome's mother.

The group now traveled with Kikyo instead of Kagome. Sango send constant glares at Inuyasha and Kikyo; Miroku is always deep in thought, and haven't done anything that's perverted; Shippou rarely speaks, sometimes he would cry for Kagome at night. When he wakes up from the dream, he would cry softly.

The group is no longer cheerful like when Kagome is around. It's quiet as death. They have found no shards, nor any sign of Naraku. It has been like this for several days.

But one morning, their silence is broken by a small tornado coming straight at them.

* * *

TBC

Hope you like it. Please review!

Thank you for your reviews: 1kenshinlover and kamilog.


	6. Kouga's Fury

Declaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**Kouga's Fury**

Kouga stopped right in front of the group, he looked around for Kagome, but she isn't in sight.

"Where is my Kagome mutt-face?"

This time Inuyasha said nothing about the insult and everyone hung their head except for Kikyo.

Kouga felt a chill going down his spine. _'Something's not right here, where's Kagome?'_

"Mutt face, tell me what's going on? Where is Kagome? What happened to her? Answer me!" he asked with an intense voice and grabbed Inuyasha's kimono. Before anyone could answer, a sacred arrow passed where Kouga's hand was a second ago. Kouga jumped back just in time to avoid it. That's when he noticed the new member of the group.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here instead of Kagome?"

"I am Kagome's incarnation, she's gone, and I am replacing her."

"You can never replace Kagome." Sango blurted with pure rage.

"What are you saying? Are you saying that she is dead? Explain."

Inuyasha thought that Kagome would want Kouga to know what happened. So he told him. No one said one word when Inuyasha talked. There's a silence at the end.

"You failed to protect her! You choose that clay pot, who's already dead over Kagome. I knew I shouldn't have left her with you! Just you wait Inuyasha!" Kouga never said his name before, but this time, he spit it out with vermin. "After I destroy Naraku, you are going to pay. Where is her grave?

"There-there is no body." Inuyasha said timidly, knowing that he deserved everyone of Koga's words.

"No body! You are not even decent enough to go look for her body."

Inuyasha opens his mouth, but Kouga didn't give him a chance to speak.

"You half-breed, you didn't care for her at all did you? Once she dies, you just act as if she never existed!"

"That's not it, there is no body at the place we fought, and her scent just disappeared." Inuyasha screams.

But Kouga is already gone, but he heard every word Inuyasha said. _'No body, disappeared. There's a possibility she's still alive! I'm sure of it. I will find her no matter what!'_

888888

A castle of blackness, the smell of death is strong in the air. A man with dark black hair and pitiless read eyes sat in a room shadowed by moonlight. A young girl in white as pale as the moonlight with emotionless black eyes knelt before the man. The man known as Naraku.

Naraku looked into the mirror the girl holds in her hands.

"The girl is out of my way, only Kikyo remain." _'I still can't kill her after I reconstructed my body at Mount Hakurei. So I'll get her on my side. In time the Shikon will be mine. I shall be the strongest of all.'_

"Some preparations have to be done. Kagura!"

'_What's he up to now, he doesn't even trust me.'_

"Yes, Naraku?"

"It's time Kagura. Do not fail me."

As Kagura left, an evil cackled fill the deadly silence of the castle.

* * *

TBC 

**Author's Note: Ok people, As I said in the first chapter. Please tell me if you want me to continue on, I think I will, however, if no one wants me to than I'll reconsider.**

Thank you to:

**Inuyahsalover8706, SmOoThIe711, HomicidaLChocoLate, **and **Death Wolf Angel** for you reviews and support.


End file.
